Bren Xiao Long of Team AMBR
by KorbusDymekir
Summary: Bren Xiao Long. Twin brother to Yang, travels to Beacon with both his sisters, Yang and Ruby. They make friends, and some enemy's, as he meets some interesting people. Join me as I set sail on my first story ever, I won't promise anything special, but good laughs will be had. Many OC's. I Suck at descriptions.
1. Chapter 1

**Bren Xiao Long of Team AMBR**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY**

**Beacon airship:**

On the normally quiet Beacon airship, that shuttle's student's to and from the prestigious academy, there is a certain excitement in the air, not only because this particular shuttle is holding this year's _new_ student's that have been accepted, but because one of them just found out that her little sister is coming with her.

"Oh I can't believe my baby sister is coming to Beacon with me, this is the best day ever!" Said by the fireball herself, Yang Xiao Long. Who at the moment was giving her sister the squeeze of a lifetime, gaining some weird looks from there fellow passengers, all except _one_ particular purple eyed man who was looking at his sisters with a fond expression on his face.

"Breeeen! Pleease! Heeeelp!" This only caused the blonde headed man to actually laugh. "Heh, no way sis' Monty himself couldn't break her grip on you right now."

"Yaaang. Pleease. Stooop." Finally Yang was satisfied with her hug but didn't loose her excitement. "But I'm so proud of you!" However the red cloaked girl wasn't in the best mindset at the moment.

"Really sis, it was nothing." Ruby mumbled, taking an interest in the floor.

"What do you mean?! It was incredible! Everyone at Beacon is gunna think you're the bee's knee's!"

By now Bren had stopped laughing, and decided Ruby needed a confidence boost. "Yeah sis, I don't think Prof. Ozpin would have let you in _two_ years early, if you hadn't done something incredible, which I would say, what you did _was._ So you have nothing to worry about, But I'm just glad I got my two sisters here with me."

"Yeah aren't you excited?!" However, Ruby was not entirely convinced.

"But that's the thing!" Ruby protested while waving her arms in the air furiously. "_Two _whole year's, I just don't want people to think I'm special or anything." Yang and Bren shared a look, and knew exactly what to do. Each getting on either side of the girl and wrapping one of there arms around her, they were not going to let her self confidence get the better of her.

"But you are special." Both the blondes said in unison, and they would have continued if someone hadn't turned on the Vale New's.

"The robbery was led by nefarious criminal Roman Torchwick, who continues to evade authorities. If you have information on his whereabouts, please contact the Vale Police Department. Back to you Lisa." The woman now known as Lisa appears on screen. "Thank you Cyril. In other new's, this Saturday's fuanus civil right's protest turned dark, when members of the 'White Fang' disrupted the ceremony. The once peaceful organization has _now _disrupted-"

Cut to black, the sound of the airship's speaker system turned on, along with the once black screen has now been replaced with one of a woman. "Hello and welcome to Beacon!" Bringing a series of 'oooh's' and 'aah's' in the crowd.

"Who's that?" Yang asks. "Yeah." Bren agrees. "My name is Glynda Goodwitch."

"Oh" both blonde's say in unison, _Again._ Getting a giggle from Ruby.

"You are among the privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy. Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace! And as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is you're duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task. And now it is _our _turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world."

The image faded, and students flocked to the window's as the city of Vale was being flown over. "Oh wow!" Needless to say Ruby liked the view. "Look! You can see Signal from up here! I guess home isn't to far after all." Yang put a hand and Ruby's shoulder. "Beacon's are home now." She said with a smile.

But little did she realize the Bren had snuck away, and was watching from a distance. _HE_ knew what was coming, but his sister's were a little to caught up in the moment to realize, a blonde headed goof was on the way to the trashcan right next to them. He made it there it time, almost, the first round came up just before he got there, and some landed on Yang's shoe, which she hadn't seen yet, then the second round of vomit came, which was violent enough to stir the girl's from there 'moment'. But since Yang hadn't looked down yet, Bren decided to sit back and watch the show. "Hey Yang! Look at your shoe's!"

Yang had no idea _why_ she would look at her shoe's right now, but she wasn't happy when she did.

And to make it even better Ruby had heard Bren too, and so she looked down as well.

The reaction was immediate.

"Oh Yang gross you have puke on your shoe!" The blonde was looking for a place to release round 3 of vomit and couldn't find it. He just ran up to the girls trying to find help. "Guys!guys!guys!guys!guys!guys!guys!guys!"

Ruby was freaking out, Yang was so grossed out she couldn't move, and Bren was on the floor laughing. And the other blonde needed a trashcan. He saw the airship door opening, 'Freedom' was the only thing in his mind at that moment, that and where's a trashcan? He weighed his option's and thought freedom was the better choice. So he bolted towards it, being the first one out, and finding the trashcan to his immediate left, 'Thank Monty' he thought, finally able to release the contents of his stomach, he decided he would just stay there for a minute. Student's passing him by as they made they're way across the docks.

* * *

Yang, Ruby and Bren all stopped at the edge of the dock's, taking in the view and letting out a well deserved. "Wow." Yang continued, crossing her arms. "The view from Vale's got nothing on this." Not seeing her sister that her sister was in her own world, staring at the weapons student's were carrying around campus. Gasping at each new weapon she saw.

Yang finally seeing that her sister had went full on weapons nerd, she just stared at the younger girl wondering how someone could get so excited about weapon's.

"Oh Sis! Look, that kid has a collapsible staff! *Gasp*And she's got a fire sword!" But like the weapons nerd she is, she started wanting to _hold_ them, luckily Bren was able to bring her back to Remnant with a tug on the hood. "Easy there little sister, there just weapons!" Ruby was in shock that her brother would say such a thing.

"Just. Weapons? There an extension of ourselves! They're a part of us! Oh, they're so cool!" Ruby beamed.

"Well why can't you swoon over you're own weapon? Aren't you happy with it?"

Ruby brought out her weapon mecha-shifting it onto scythe mode "Of course I'm happy with Cresent Rose! I just really like seeing new ones! It's like meeting new people, but better."

Yang rolled her eyes and pulled ruby's cloak hood over her face. "Ruby, come on, why don't you go and try to make some friends of you're own?"

Ruby pulled her hood back, a little confused. "But why would I need friends when I have you?"

Yang started to back away all the while people started to crowd around. "Well, actually my friend's are here now gotta go, cya, bye!" Yang and her friends zoomed by, leaving a spinning Ruby in they're wake.

So Bren decided to leave as well, 'She can handle herself right? Yeah! She's got Cresent Rose with her, she's fine, she'll be fine I'll just go to the auditorium and wait for them both, and maybe make some friends along the way.' Bren thought to himself. 'I didn't recognize any of Yang's friend's, I wonder if they knew who _I_ am? I mean for Dust's sake, we are twins, how could you _not_ bring that up? But, why do I feel like I'm forgetting some- "_OOF!"_

Indeed he was forgetting something, he was forgetting to pay attention, which is why he ran into someone, now all excuses aside this girl was hard to miss, she had ORANGE hair, and I'm not talking like cute ginger hair, I mean neon frickin' orange hair, how Bren couldn't see her, only Monty knows, but now he had an awkward conversation in his near future.

"Oh, I am so sorry, I wasn't paying attention at all I hope you're okay did I hurt you? Ah, I'm such an idiot." Bren was face-palming hardcore, while this girl only giggled, and tried to stop him from talking so fast.

"Hey it's okay, I'm fine, I guess I really wasn't paying attention either, I was just heading to the auditorium to meet up with some friend's and maybe make some new one's, I'm Amber Solacur by the way." The girl now named Amber stuck out her hand and smiled.

"Well, mission accomplished, Bren Xiao Long." Bren replied, shaking his new friend's hand.

"Were you on your way there too?" Amber asked.

"Huh? Oh! Yeah, I was just going meet up with my sister's." Bren replied, hoping she wouldn't catch on that he didn't know where it was.

She did. But she wasn't going to tease him about _just_ yet.

"Oh, cool! Like I said before, I'm just meeting up with some friend's, you can tag along if you want! I'll introduce you to my friend's after the ceremony, I think they'd like you!" Amber said as she started towards the auditorium.

The blonde, not wanting to have to find it on his own, did not waste time in following her. "How can you tell? You just met me! And these sound like good friend's, I'm guessing you knew them _before_ combat school?"

"I just have a feeling! But yes, one of them I grew up with. The other I met in the combat school I went to in Atlas. And by the way, they're just as awesome as I am." Amber finished with grin.

"Wow! Looks like someone just got a new saddle for they're high horse." Bren replied with a grin just as wide.

"Yup! You want to race to the auditorium?" Amber asked with an eager look in her eye.

"Well seeing how I don't know where it is, I don't think I should race you. But I could use a good run, so lead the way." Bren said, his grin never fading.

"Well then, hope you can keep up!" As soon as she finished her sentence, she took off into a sprint

"Hey that's cheating!" Bren called after her, having to sprint extra hard just to catch up.

So after racing across the courtyard, they slowed down to a walk, just as they entered the auditorium, where hundreds of new student's crowded in front of a stage that only had a single microphone stood upon it. Walking in, both Bren and Amber were looking for there respective companions. That is until Yang and Ruby saw Bren and called him over.

"Bren! Over here! We saved you a spot!" Bren turned to speak to Amber but found she wasn't there anymore.

"Huh, must have found her friends, oh well, she said she would introduce me after the ceremony, no big deal." Walking over to his sister's and there new friend, Bren decided he would introduce himself.

"Hello! The name's Bren Xiao Long, I'm guessing you've met my – _UUUuuuh." _Bren stopped as soon as he saw the scowl that was on this girl's face.

"Is something wrong here?" But before anyone could answer, the feedback from a microphone being turned on caught everyone's attention.

"I'll keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone you're craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people, but I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, a need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to _you_ to take the first step."

Professor Ozpin stepped away from the mic and walked off stage, Professor Goodwitch taking his place.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight, tomorrow you're initiation begins, be ready. You are dismissed." The microphone was turned off, and the student's were left to gather in the ballroom.

"He seemed kind of, _off_." Yang stated

"It's almost like he wasn't even there." Ruby said with a sad expression on her face.

"I'm a natural blonde you know." Yang, Ruby and Bren all turned to see a blonde headed swordsmen giving the white clad girl a devilish grin.

The girls only response was covering her eyes from the embarrassment this goof was causing her.

**The Ballroom:**

The Ballroom was filled with student's.

Some were already sleeping, some were getting ready to sleep, but one in particular was writing a letter to her friends back at Signal Academy.

"It's just like a big slumber party!" Yang said as she plopped down onto her sleeping bag next to Ruby

"I don't think dad would approve of all the boy's though." Not taking her eyes off the page, Ruby was laying in a black tank top with a cartoony beowolf design on it, and pink pajama bottoms with her signature rose all over them.

Yang was laying in a yellow tank top and some black short shorts. "I know I do." Purring a little with she gazed across the boy's side of the ballroom. Some were flexing, some were putting the others in headlocks. All shirtless, except for Bren who was sitting down on his mat with his leg's crossed and a book in his hand, drawing to his heart's content, not seeming to care about all the show boating going on right next to him.

She was intrigued, to say the least. Then she noticed what Ruby was doing.

"What's that?" she asks. kinda knowing the answer.

"A letter to the gang back at signal. I promised to tell them all about Beacon, and how things are going." The redhead replied.

"Aww. That's so Cuuute!" The brawler all but squealed. Receiving a very well throw pillow to the face.

"Shut up! I didn't get to take my friend's with me to school! It's weird not knowing anyone here!"

"What about Jaune? He's, nice. There you go. Plus one friend! That's a hundred percent increase!" The ever so optimistic Yang declared.

The red wearer flipped onto her back and put her hands behind her had, in a classic relax pose. "I'm pretty sure Weiss counts as a negative friend, back to zero."

"There's no such thing as negative friends. You just made one friend and one enemy!" Yang once again didn't think about what she said and received a beowolf shaped pillow to the face. But the blonde was persistent if anything. "Look, it's only been one day, trust me, you have friends all around you. You just haven't met them yet. And besides! You still got me and you're brother!"

"Yeah I guess that's true. I wonder what he's doing?" Ruby asked as sat up and looked around to find her brother, finally spotting him at the end of the boy's section of the ball room, her question still remained, what _was_ he doing?

"I don't know, he was doing something with a book earlier." The elder sister said, wondering a little herself.

"Well, I'm going find out, I know you want to find out too. Come on, let's go." So getting up, with Yang in tow, the youngest of the siblings marched towards her older brother, who was completely focused on his book.

That is till they sat down next to him, Ruby on his left, Yang on his right. Bren immediately snapped the book shut, praying they hadn't seen _what_ he was drawing.

"What's up?" Bren asks, nervously looking back and fourth between his sister's.

"Whatcha doing?" Ruby asks in a sing song voice.

"Yeah, whatcha doing?" Yang asks in the same sing song melody.

"Drawing." They've seen him do this before, there must be something else to this.

"But what are you _really_ here for, you wouldn't come over here just to see what I'm drawing." Then something that Bren wasn't expecting happened, but it wasn't unwelcome.

Ruby hugged him. Again it wasn't unwelcome, just caught Bren off guard. "I just wanted to see how you were, I wanted to hug my big bro! And Yang and I wanted to see what you were drawing. But mostly the first one!"

Something is wrong, she wouldn't do this if she wasn't worried about something. I just hope she'll come to me or Yang for help. Bren thought to himself.

So he hugged her with as much love as he could muster in one hug.

"Well I'm glad you wanted to hug me, I don't usually get them, Yang most of the time intercepts them before I can even get close. But your my favorite sister anyway Ruby, I really am happy I got the hug this time."

Not being the favorite, Yang had crossed her arms and started to pout. That is until Bren noticed and pulled her in for a hug as well. "But Yang was a close second."

Yang was upset no longer, She, Bren, and Ruby all stayed in the hug for a little while before letting go of each other and smiling. This was when Yang saw her chance.

"What were you drawing Bren?" This was the question Bren was praying wouldn't come, he knew it would come with endless teasing from his blonde sibling.

"It's nothing really, just a picture of someone I met earlier today." As soon as Bren opened the book, Yang snatched it from his hands. Looking at the picture with wide eyes.

"_YOU_ drew this?! This is amazing, I feel like I'm actually meeting her! Wait a minute. Do you like this girl?" Yang asked with a devilish grin on her face.

"I don't know what you mean?" Bren lied.

"Oh I think you do!" The devilish grin never leaving Yang's face.

"She's a friend if that's what you mean, I have drawing's of all my friends. And family! I've drawn you guys before, they're in there somewhere."

"Really?! I want to see!" Ruby excitedly grabbed for the book in Yang's hands, only to just grab Yang's hands.

"If either of you want to look though this book, I, have to be there so you don't think I'm weird or anything."

Both the girls were about to start whining, when a match being struck caught they're attention. A girl in a black yukata with white detail was reading by a candelabra that Bren's assuming she just lit.

"That girl..." Ruby whispered.

"You know her?" Yang asked.

"Not really, she saw what happened this morning." Ruby whispered again, not taking her eyes off the mysterious girl in black.

That sentence confused her older brother quite a bit.

"Wait, what happened this morning?" He asked arching an eyebrow.

Before Yang even got one word out, Ruby slapped a hand over her mouth. "Nothing. Happened. Right Yang?" Giving her older sister as much of a stern look as Ruby can give.

Yang just rolled her eyes grabbed Ruby's hand and started to drag her towards the mysterious girl in black. "Wait! What are you doing?!" Ruby called out, still being in Yang's iron grip.

"You comin' Bren?" Yang asked, still marching towards her destination with Ruby in tow.

"Nah, I'm almost done with this picture, then I'm going to bed." Opening up his book, Bren pulled out his pencil and was going to continue drawing. Until he heard someone clear there throat. Bren turned to see the person he was drawing, with her friends behind her.

She was standing in some brown sweatpants, and a dark green V-neck t-shirt.

"Hello there!" Amber said with a wave.

Bren was a little shocked, he'd completely forgotten to look for them after the ceremony.

"Hey! Wow I completely forgot to look for you guys after the Headmasters speech, in all truth I was a little tired. It was kind of a big day today." That wasn't _entirely_ a lie. It was a big day.

But it would take a lot more than a big day to tire him out. "Well hey it's not that big a deal. This is kind of better, we don't have to worry about being somewhere." Amber pointed to her Male friend on the left of her. He was wearing some dark gray sweatpants. A dark blue t shirt and a black beanie.

"This is my friend, Rederick Swinley, he was the cause for my sudden disappearance." The new male of the group stuck his hand. "Hello, Amber told us a lot about you." Confused, was the look on Bren's face. "Well only what you told her, but she's a very good judge of character. So she didn't leave out any details."

Bren looked at his orange haired friend with a look that said 'No details huh?' If she was embarrassed, it didn't show.

Changing the topic before she was. Amber pointed to her female friend of the right of her, who was watching the previous conversation with a large grin on her face.

"And this is-" Before she could a finish, a fourth party, a new addition to the group came running up yelling about something, or was it someone?

"Maliko! Oh my Dust!" The girl in mostly white Bren had met earlier, came running up to the girl Bren assumed was going to be introduced as Maliko.

Maliko heard her name being called and looked behind her newest friend to see her oldest one. Weiss Schnee. Who when seen by the brown haired huntress in training bolted to her, arms open and not believing her eyes. Four years?! Had it really been _that _long?

"Oh my gosh! Weiss Schnee?!" White and brown hair collided, both of there minds racing at a million miles an hour.

"Oh my Dust! I can't believe I'm finally seeing you again! It's been so long! Oh wow! I have so much to tell you!" Maliko excitedly told her old friend.

"And I you! Oh and I want to hear all about Atlas and Menagerie and what you did while I was gone!" Weiss was as happy as she could be, which was a new experience for the rest of them, they'd only seen normal Weiss. But it was good to see her smile.

"Hey you two, go catch up, we'll meet up later." Both the girls smiled at Amber. Glad they could catch up without distractions.

Maliko and Weiss made there way across the ballroom to the patio area where they both sat down in each others company telling one another of the four years they were apart.

"Well, that was Maliko Kasumit, like I told you at the courtyard, they're just as awesome as I am!" Rederick chuckled but Bren was racking his brain trying to figure out were he had heard the last name Kasumit before.

"What's up Bren, You're thinking so hard it's like I can smell bacon cooking." Rederick teased. But Bren was still lost in thought, until it hit him. "She wouldn't happen to be in relation to anyone at Kasumit Industries, would she?"

"The very same, She's the CEO's granddaughter." Amber confirmed. Bren's thought's confirmed, he relaxed a little. "Do you know how she and the Ice Princess became friends? I thought most of the Kasumit factories were in Atlas."

"They are I'm pretty sure. But I think the first Kasumit factory started in White Castle. Where, if I'm not mistaken Maliko and Weiss were neighbors until Maliko's great great grandfather moved the corporation to Atlas, where it's continued to thrive and produce some of the best weapons and upgrade's ever made. Pretty dang cool if you ask me, I love it when Christmas comes, she always gets me a new upgrade for Rushing Shadow." A smile gracing Rederick's face, as he remembered the various upgrades, little and big, that Maliko had given him over the years.

Bren and Amber just smiled with there friend as he fawned over the weapons parts he had _already_ used and broke, well a few of them anyway. But while Rederick was in his own dreamworld, Amber noticed Bren carrying something. She'd heard what the book was, but she wanted to know _who_ he was drawing.

"Hey Red, you should probably go to bed. You remember the _last_ time you went to bed thinking about your weapon don't you?" Rederick's smile went from a happy good memories smile, to a wolfish grin, realizing what Amber was trying to do he just agreed as convincingly as possilble, saying he was going get ready for bed. So making it a group of two, Rederick walked around Bren and turned to mouth the words 'You owe me' then immediately going back to the wolfish grin he was wearing before.

"So, what are you reading?" She was going to make this as convincing as possible.

Bren was a little nervous. But why would he tell a lie? "Well, I'm not reading it, its not for reading, the pages are blank, it's meant for drawing."

As convincing as possible as possible. "Really? That's cool! What do you draw?"

"Family, friends, my dreams, anything I find interesting and want to see later, I was drawing earlier, but I-"

"Really! can I see what it is?" Amber interupted.

"Well, I don't know, it's really no good until it's finished. And beside's I'm about to go to bed anyway." 'And I'd probably die from embarrassment, jeez dosn't this girl ever quit?' These are the thought's going through Bren's head at them moment. If only he knew what was coming.

* * *

Bren was shocked. he'd never been so helpless in his life. What could he do? Nothing. He could do nothing.

You might be thinking, "Wow. Did she pull out a weapon or something?" No my friends, this was something Bren had experience in before, he could only take so much of it, it was something, _Both _his sisters did to him when they felt like they needed something he had. It isn't a weapon, not a sword, not a bow, not a gun of any kind. But something just as powerful against those prone to cuteness.

That's right I said. Cuteness

Amber was staring at Bren with puppy dog eye's that could bring the manliest men to there knee's.

And the second Bren saw her giving him a look with those eye's, he knew his goose was cooked.

"Wut's wong Bwen? Awe you feewing okay?" Amber was laying it on thick. 'His sisters said this would work!' Amber thought.

"Please! Stop with the eye's! I can't take it anymore!, I let you see the drawing, just stop looking at me like that!" Bren was almost to his knee's, he looked back to the fiend that tricked him into viewing his drawing. She was smiling from ear to ear, holding her hands out towards Bren giving the general 'Gimme gimme" gesture.

"Oh no, you're not holding this thing, come and sit down, you can look from here." An almost fatherly tone in Bren's voice. Amber did as she was told, sitting next to Bren on his mat, Excitedly rubbing her hands together. Looking at his friend with an amused look before shaking his head slowly, Bren opened the book to the page he's bookmarked, revealing a pencil drawn, detailed image of his orange haired friend. A small gasp escaped said orange haired friend.

"You drew this?!, this, is really good." Eyes as wide as saucers, Amber said the first thing that came to mind. "Can I have it?"

"Uh? What?" Was the artist only response.

"Can I keep the drawing? You can draw another one, and you won't run out of paper. Can I keep it please?" She was suprised that Bren was surprised. 'Had no one ever asked him before? Maybe they don't know. Oh well if I'm the first to ask, so be it, but if he says no, I won't press, he's obviously protective of that book.'

"Well, I mean sure I guess, no one's ever asked for one of my drawings before, not anyone in my family or any of my friend's. I don't mind though your right, I can just draw another one. So here take it."

Bren tore the page near the binding to make it as clean a tear as possible. Successfully doing so, he handed the drawing over to Amber who was still looking at it in awe that someone could do that with a pencil.

"Well I think pretty much everyone is going to bed so I should probably do the same." Bren was telling the truth, most students had gone to they're sleeping bag to wake bright and early for tomorrow's initiation. Although some remained awake, nervous of what was to come the next day.

"Yeah, I guess so. Well at least you got to meet _one_ of my friends today, I think you two will get along nicely, he seems to like you anyway." Standing up carefully, so as not to damage her drawing. Amber said goodnight and left to her sleeping bag.

Putting his book back in his bag, Bren laid down onto his mat, pulled up the cover's and drifted to sleep.

**Well I hope that was a good enough for a first chapter, in total it has around 5000 words including this chapter note, this took me week of mostly procrastination to finish, I hope to release two to three chapters a week, depending on my schedule and if this story gets any support, this is just a hobby, I do not intend to make this my career in any way, this is just for the fun of it, I love the RWBY series, ever since I started reading the fan fictions on this site, I wanted to write one myself I just couldn't come up with an original enough idea to base a story on, so I made character sheets, team names, all the idea's I had running through my head I just put them on paper wishing I could make something of them. I'm just wanting to make something people like and enjoy, if you're reading this I hope you've enjoyed this chapter, I will make this storie to the best of my ability. My first story ever made on this site, please keep that in mind and don't judge to harshly. I love you all.**

**~Hop**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bren Xiao Long of Team AMBR**

**Hello there! 'Hop' here with a quick authors note, to say it in few words, I'm not happy with this story, A few problems I know I need to work on (Everyone's there own worst critic.) I need to work on the details, I know the plot I want for this story, I just need to describe the action's better and get into the habit of telling you what the character is thinking. I said few words right? Well I guess that should be it. Hopefully this chapter tu****r****ns out better in my own view then the first one. ****So without further ado. Here's chapter 2. (LOL)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY only my OC's**

**The Ballroom: Early morning.**

Yes, **EARLY** morning, a time when most are sleeping in there warm and comfy beds, but that is _most _people, and Bren Xiao Long is not _most_ people, unlike his sister, who couldn't wake up before 8:00 if she lived in an alarm clock factory, he usually woke by 7:30 at the latest, and today was no exception, the sun had mostly filled the windows when Bren woke, he was mostly alone save for few strangers on the other side of the ballroom, and a green and pink pair a few spaces over.

"Well I guess I should get Ruby and go to the cafeteria." His sisters were at the very end of the girls section of the ballroom, making them fairly easy to find.

Getting off his mat, he cracked his lower back, bringing immediate relief to the sore spots left by the not so comfortable mat that was provided to him, satisfied with the amount of 'Pops' heard from behind him, Bren calmly walked over to his youngest sister and crouched down.

"Ruby." He said while lightly shaking her shoulder. "Ruby?" he said a little louder. The only response received was an almost pitiful groan. "Ruby, wake up." Bren said flatly, smiling slightly at the memories of when they all shared a home with there father. Ruby didn't even open her eyes, she just opened her arms, similar to that of a toddler wanting to be picked up. Bren understood. He hugged her then stood up, Ruby's feet hanging till Bren put her down and released her from there hug.

"Why did you wake me up?" The crimson haired teen asked while rubbing her eyes.

"We need to go eat breakfast, they stop serving at 9:00" Ruby just nodded and looked behind her to her fellow blonde sibling. "Shouldn't we wake Yang up too?"

"Do you remember what she's like when she's sleeping?"

"Yeah, I guess I'm just still sleepy, don't really know what I was thinking."

"Ha, well go get ready for breakfast, I'm going do the same. Be back here by 8:00" Ruby gave Bren a double thumbs up and went to get ready for the morning,

Left to get ready himself, Bren went to get his clothes and change.

Doing so with time to spare, Bren went back to his mat and started to people watch. The green and pick pair were still around, the boy in green was tying up his mat, while his friend in pink was bouncing from spot to spot brushing her hair. Bren just chuckled, "I bet he has his hands full." Bren continued gazing around the ballroom, his eyes landing on the friend Amber introduced him to the night before.

'Oh what was his name? It started with an R I'm pretty sure... REDERICK that's it! Jeez that would've been embarrassing, I mean I met the guy last night, that would have been awkward if I couldn't even remember the guys name. I wonder if Amber is up... Maybe she's already at the cafeteria, although, she seems kinda like Yang in terms of sleeping, oh well, guess I'll meet up with them later.'

It was 7:55 and Ruby had just finished getting ready. "Hey Bren, you ready?" all sleepiness had left Ruby, and she was hungry.

"Yeah Rubes, I'm ready, hopefully our sister will join us soon before they stop serving breakfast." Bren lead the way towards the cafeteria, many pictures of various breakfast foods passing through his mind as his steps quickened, a short trip made shorter. They arrived at there destination, going through the cafeteria doors, they were hit with such an amazing smell, Bren literally went to his knee's, inhaling and exhaling over and over again. Luckily no one really saw this happening except for Ruby who just rolled her eyes, pulled him up and pushed him towards the buffet.

"Thank you, I needed that. Man this food looks good!" Indeed it did, Bren got scrambled eggs, two sausages, a side of bacon, and four pieces of toast.

"Hey I'm going sit at that table right there, come meet me when you get you're food." Bren pointed to a table in the middle of the room. Ruby just nodded and continued getting her food. Walking over to the selected table Bren sat down to his delightful breakfast. "I am going to enjoy this!" Bren sighed and picked up his fork.

"Mind if I join you?" A new but familiar voice said across from him. "Ah good morning Rederick, where's the rest of the gang?" Rederick sat across from Bren, wearing a black and gray striped shirt underneath a red zip up hoodie, with some dark blue jeans and blue and gray sneakers, with the same black beanie as the one he wore the night before.

"There still getting ready in the ballroom, I saw you and you're sister leave and I figured I'd join you!" The beanie wearer finished with a smile.

"Well, I'm glad you did, I was wondering though, mind if I ask you a question?" Bren said while glancing and the beanie atop his friends head.

"Sure, shoot."

"What color is your hair, and do you have any to be blunt I guess." Rederick laughed, it was a deep, genuine laugh. One that makes others want to laugh.

"Yes I have hair, its dark brown." Rederick said still smiling. "Why don't you take it off, you could have just shown me." Bren smiled, he was debating whether or not to try and reach across the table and snatch it off his head.

'Nah I shouldn't do that, I've only known the guy for not even a day, he might have a reason for not doing it.'

"Nah, I don't ever take it off, only to shower, that's it." He said while waving a piece of bacon in the air. 'Well I guess _that's _out of the question.'

"Why not take it off, it isn't exactly winter outside. And besides you must have taken it off voluntarily before."

'Jeez this guys persistent.' "Dude, you don't want me to take it off. Trust me. Its better if I just keep it on, and yes I've taken it off voluntarily before, but no one was around."

"But why! Why is taking it off such a big deal, I mean, I'm sure your friends have seen it."

"Nope." Was Redericks only response.

"No?!"

"Nope, none of my friends have seen me without it, not Amber, or even Maliko. It's a rare sight to see me without it."

'Well, we all have our things, I guess that hat is his.'

"Well whatever's alright with you man, thanks for halfway explaining it to me I guess." Bren and Rederick laughed.

"Yeah man, no problem, Its not something I explain often, and who is this?" Rederick was referring to Ruby, who had just sat down next to her brother.

"Oh hey Rubes! I was kinda wondering where you were. Rederick this is my sister Ruby. Ruby this Rederick."

Rederick nodded towards Ruby. "Hello." Ruby did the same. "Hello there." Speaking of Sister's. "Oh! Ruby, did you see Yang when you were getting your food?"

"_HELLO THERE!" _Halfway across the cafeteria, with a tray of food in, was a very awake Yang Xiao Long.

"Never mind, I think I figured it out." Bren just sighed and picked up a piece of sausage.

"Hey there, Bro and Sis, who's your new friend?" Yang had taken her seat on the other side of Bren.

"Yang, this is Rederick, Rederick, this is my other sister Yang."

"Nice to meet you." Yang was a little more forward than Ruby, standing up and offering a handshake, to which Rederick did the same, standing up and grabbing Yang's hand, Rederick didn't realize what he started, Yang's grip was stronger than most's. The handshake only lasted about three seconds, but for Rederick it lasted about twenty.

Rederick was smiling on the outside, but on the inside, he was screaming. "Wow, that's some grip you got there."

"Eh, its just a grip."

"Can you crack open walnut's with your bare hands?" Rederick asked in all seriousness.

Yang just smiled at the challenge. "You know, I've never tried, If you can find some I'll try."

Everyone had mostly finished they're breakfast, it was already 9:24 and they would need to get ready for initiation. 

"Well gang, I'm going to the locker rooms to get ready for the day, I'll probably be seeing you soon." Rederick left with his tray in hand, and a smile on his face.

"He seems nice! We should probably go get ready as well." Ruby was in full support of this idea. "Yeah, I think I remember where the locker rooms where. I'll lead the way!"

Yang and Bren just looked at each other, than Ruby, both just shrugged there shoulders. "Sure lead the way!"

**The Locker Rooms:**

"Come on Nora, Let's go."

"But not together-together. Heheheh"

The green and pink pair from earlier, walked past Yang, Bren and Ruby, they were clearly excited about something.

"I wonder what those two were so worked up about." asked Ruby

"Oh who knows. So you seem awfully chipper this morning!"

Ruby giggled. "Yup! No more awkward small talk or getting to know you stuff. Today I get to let my 'Sweetheart' do the talking." Ruby pulled her 'Sweetheart' out of her locker and cuddled it affectionately.

"Well, remember Ruby, your not the only one going through initiation." Bren warned, before Yang piled on.

"Yeah! If you wanna grow up you're going to have to meet new people and learn to work together!"

Ruby just groaned and put Cresent Rose back in her locker. "Uugh, you both sound like Dad! Okay first of all, what does meeting people have to do with fighting? And secondly I don't _need _people to help me grow up! I. Drink. Milk." Ruby crossed her arms and smiled triumphantly.

Bren just chuckled at his youngest sister. But Yang wasn't having it. "What about when we form teams?" Ruby triumphant smile vanished, and she turned away.

"I don't know, I- I'll just be on yours or Bren's team or something."

Yang just started to play with her hair and act all innocent like. "Maybe you should try being on someone else' team."

"Yeah, it could be good for you!" Bren was scratching the back of his neck trying not to look at Ruby's eyes.

"My dearest brother and sister. Are you implying that you do not wish to be on the same team as me?!"

'Backpedal Xaio Long, _BACKPEDAL_' "What!? No of course I do, I just thought. I don't know. Maybe help you... Break outta your shell!"

"What the?!- I don't need to break outta my shell, that's absolutely-"

"Ridiculous! There's no way I put my gear in locker 636 yesterday, I would've remembered having to count that high. Oh why does have to happen today!?"

"Hey guys i'll be right back." Bren just said that in the middle of his younger siblings argument, they didn't hear a thing, but at least he could say that he told them he was leaving. Bren wanted to catch up to that blonde goof that helped Ruby yesterday. He passed Weiss and some girl in Red, then he passed a set of lockers with a familiar color of orange hair in front of it.

"Oh hey Amber! I'm gunna be right back I gotta do something real quick, then I'll be right back." Bren then ran off not giving them a chance to respond.

"Hey! Dude!" Bren ran up behind his target.

"Hey, dude. Are you the guy that helped Ruby yesterday?"

"Uh yeah, is something wrong?"

"No, no, I just wanted to stop you and say thanks, she really needed to meet someone kind like you on her first day, these past few days have been a roller coaster for her, so I'm glad she was able to meet you, you seem like a nice guy, I'm Bren by the way, Ruby's older brother."

"Oh, nice to meet you, I'm Jaune, yeah she seemed like she was having a rough day when I saw her, it didn't seem right to just leave her there, and besides my mother says that strangers are just friends you haven't met yet, and you're sister wasn't any exception, I'm glad I met her as well."

"Well, thanks again, and it was nice to meet you Jaune, but I have to run. I'll see you later!" Bren ran off waving to his new blonde friend.

"Yeah it was nice meeting you too!" Jaune callled out after him. 'Man, that family is really nice.'

(_Amber, Maliko and Rederick_)

"So." There was an awkward silence over the group of three, something Maliko wouldn't have.

"What's up with you guys?" Rederick and Amber just looked at Maliko with blank faces.

"The same as you, we've been here a day, I may not have been looking, but I'm pretty sure not that much as gone on that we haven't known about."

"Hey gang! Sorry about rushing off, like I said I just needed to do something real quick." Amber was wearing what seemed to be her normal clothes, a black and orange vertically striped hoodie vest, over a brown t-shirt, with some OD green cargo shorts held up by a brown cloth belt, while rocking some tan and orange skate shoes.

"It's no problem, we were just going to hang out till they called us out for initiation." Bren could tell Amber was bored, so hanging out sounded like a good idea.

"Well, do you mind if I tag along, hanging out with friends sounds pretty good right now."

"Sure! I don't mind a fourth, do you guys?" Amber asked Rederick and Maliko.

"Good with me." Rederick gave Bren a thumbs up.

"Yeah I don't see why not, but we haven't really introduced ourselves. My name is Maliko Kasumit." Maliko held out her hand for a handshake. Maliko was wearing a emerald green silk jacket similar to Ruby or Weiss', over a black dress undershirt with a white tie around her neck, and a dark gray utility belt around her waist, leading down to a green combat skirt with black outlining, down to some gray high heels.

"Bren Xiao Long, it's nice to meet you."

Hanging out would have to wait, right after Bren finished his sentence, Glynda Goodwitch's voice was heard over the intercom.

"_Will all first year students please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation, Again, all first year students report to Beacon Cliff immediately."_

"Aw man, looks like hanging out will have to wait, I wonder why we're going to beacon cliff." Amber pondered.

"Oh well, I guess we better go to Beacon Cliff."

"I guess we should... You wanna race?" Bren asked then bolted to the locker room doors, he was going to give Amber a taste of her own medicine.

"Hey that's cheating!" Bren just smiled and ran faster.

**Beacon Cliff:**

"For years you have trained to become warrior's, and today your ability's will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest."

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Well, allow us to put an end to you're confusion, each of you will be given teammates."

"Today."

Bren, could here Ruby groaning.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon, so it is in you're best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well."

'Yup that's definitely Ruby making those noises, man I wish she wouldn't worry so much.'

"That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years."

Bren literally herd Ruby's world shatter. "What?!"

The pick part of the green and pink duo turned to the green part and stated matter of factly. "See?! I told you!"

But the Headmaster wasn't finished. "After you've partnered up, make your way to the Northern end of the forest. You _will_ meet opposition along the way, do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path. Or you _will_ die."

"You will be monitored, and graded for the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene, you will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must chose one, and return to the top of the cliff, you will guard that item as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately."

"Are there any question's?" Jaune raised his hand and started to speak. "Yeah, um sir?" Just to be interrupted by the Headmaster.

"Good! Now, take your positions."

The green and pink duo got in battle ready stances, with there weapons in hand, the guy in armor next to them went for a low grappling stance, Yang readied Ember Celica and got in her normal boxing stance, with Ruby right beside her in a low stance with one hand ready to grab her weapon, and at the very opposite end was Amber, Maliko, Rederick and Bren, Amber had her sword and shield drawn and ready, Maliko had what looked like twin Katar's in her hands, that were hanging at her side, then Rederick sporting some sort of rifle, and Bren aslo in a boxing stance like his sister with Falling Ash at the ready.

They were ready.

**WOOHOO I'm back! I knocked this chapter in one day! ONE FREAKIN' DAY! Oh man it's good to write again, I see why so many people do this, once you get on a role its hard to stop, I think I'll change the description of this story, I'm pretty sure I can come up with a better one, if you were drawn to read this story by its awesome description, WELCOME! I hope I can exceed your expectations! Man I love writing this stuff, SO MUCH FUN. Anyway, short chapter, short episode, with a literal cliffhanger at the end, in total with the two authors note's it's totaled at about 3200 words! I think the next chapter will be a little longer, due to all the fight scene I have to write, lets just say I'm looking forward to it! I love you all!**

**~Hop**


End file.
